yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
All The Lights in the Sky (album)
''"All The Lights in the Sky" redirects here. For more uses, see the disambiguation page.'' : All the Lights in the Sky is Area 11's debut album, which was released on the 31st of January 2013. The album features new songs by the band and some old (remade) ones including Euphemia. All of the songs have been released so that and can be listened at Area 11's YouTube channel. Area 11's album All the Lights in the Sky features YouTube dancer and singer Beckii Cruel in the song 'Shi no Barado' as backing vocals. Album art work was created by Adam Davis based on an unknown source that Sparkles* has not yet revealed. On September 12, 2013, Sparkles* announced that All the Lights in the Sky would be released as a physical album. The album was made available for pre-order on December 19, 2013, with the first copies being shipped on January 13, 2014. Track listing Track list: #System;Start (1:05) #Vectors (4:46) #Euphemia (remake) (3:41) #Knightmare/Frame (remake) (3:25) #Tokyo House Party (4:22) #Shi no Barado (Feat. Beckii Cruel) (5:19) #Cassandra (pt II) (3:21) #The Strays (4:34) #Dream & Reality (3:54) #Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (remake) (4:18) #Bōsōzoku Symphonic (11:11); the track is divided into the following movements: ##Ryōkan (3:50) ##Senbazuru (1:28) ##Redline (2:02) ##All the Lights in the Sky (3:25) ##Black Hole Giga Drill (1:15) CD Track Listing DISC 1 ## System;Start ## Vectors ## Euphemia ## Knightmare/Frame ## Tokyo House Party ## Shi no Bardo (feat. Beckii Cruel) ## Cassandra (pt II) ## The Strays ## Dream & Reality ## Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill ## Bosozoku Symphonic DISC 2 ## System;Start (Off-Vocal) ## Vectors (Off-Vocal) ## Euphemia (Off-Vocal) ## Knightmare/Frame (Off-Vocal) ## Tokyo House Party (Off-Vocal) ## Shi no Bardo (feat. Beckii Cruel) (Off-Vocal) ## Cassandra (pt II) (Off-Vocal) ## The Strays (Off-Vocal) ## Dream & Reality (Off-Vocal) ## Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Off-Vocal) ## Bosozoku Symphonic (Off-Vocal) DISC 3 ## System;Start (Commentary) ## Vectors (Commentary) ## Euphemia (Commentary) ## Knightmare/Frame (Commentary) ## Tokyo House Party (Commentary) ## Shi no Bardo (feat. Beckii Cruel) (Commentary) ## Cassandra (pt II) (Commentary) ## The Strays (Commentary) ## Dream & Reality (Commentary) ## Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Commentary) ## Bosozoku Symphonic (Commentary) DISC 4 ## Black Hole Giga Drill (Extended) ## The Legendary Sannin ## Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Piano Version) ## Tokyo House Party (Dirty Version) ## Tokyo House Party (Demo) ## Shi no Barado (feat. Beckii Cruel) (Japanese Version) ## Cassandra (pt II) (Demo) ## Stub Out The Stars (The Strays) (Demo) ## Dream & Reality (Demo) ## Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill (Single Version) ## All The Lights In The Sky Trivia * All the Lights in the Sky came 75th on the UK charts on 3/2/13. * Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley used an orchestral version of Euphemia similar to the one that plays at the beginning of Euphemia as their outro song * Several members of the Yogscast feature in the opening track, 'System;Start', such as Kaeyi, Martyn and Strippin. * Simon, Lewis and Martyn posted videos promoting this album on their channels. Likewise, Strippin put out a video of highlights of himself playing Chivalry: Medieval Warfare to Vectors and the beginning of Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill. * The iTunes link for this album can be found here Sleeve Credits Area 11 Are *Tom Clarke - Vocals, Synth, Guitar, Keytar *Alex Parvis - Guitar, Vocals *Jonathan Kogan - Bass, Vocals, Saxophone *Leo Taylor - Drums, Vocals Produced by Sparkles*. All songs written by Sparkles* & Area 11 apart from track 8 written by Jonathan Kogan and Area 11. All tracks engineered by Sparkles* @ YogTowers, Bristol. Additional engineering on all tracks by Phil Davis @ Room4 Studio, and on track 6 by Lee Morgan @ Factory Lane Studio, Isle of Man. Mixed by Sparkles* & Phil Davis, apart from tracks 1 & 11 mixed by Sparkles* Mastered by Peter van'T Riet @ Finetune Mastering NL. Additional vocals on track 6 by Beckii Cruel. Additional guitar on track 3 by Luke Owens. Dialogue on track 1 by Martyn Littlewood, Sam Thorne, Kaeyi Dream, Beckii Cruel & Sparkles*. Art by Adam Davis. Booklet designed by Sparkles*. The band wish to thank our families and friends who supported us through the last three years and in particular: Duncan, Sjin, Sam, Hannah, Turps, Minty, and everyone else at YogTowers, Hat Films, Kaeyi, Beckii, Tom Smith, Oliver Hindle, Abbie Mason, Dan Cook-Scowen, Sophia Lum, Oliver Black, Talia Cohen, Derek and Jacqui Flint, the Kogan Krew (Joel, Joe, Schaf, Aaron, Oli & Gilbz), Guy Elderfield, Jenny Stanley-Clarke, Tim Yearsley & the guys from Bloodguard, Ghost Cassette (Chris, Will, Roy, Maggs, Charlotte & Kush), the guys from Last Constellation (Jack, Liam & Joe), FACT, Champagne, My Vitriol, Swound!, the Confetti Institute & everyone else we've missed, including all the fantastic people who make the anime and films that inspiredus to write these songs, as well as the countless bands and musicians who have influenced us. Special thanks to Luke Owens, Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane & Martyn Littlewood. Most importantly, thanks to you, the Elevens. Everyday we're amazed by how passionate you are about our music and we're so grateful for your continued support. Although we all dreamt about it for years, the reality of having thousands of fans across the world is completely overwhelming and more incredible than we ever imagined. Thank you. We love you all. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Area 11 Category:All the Lights in the Sky Category:Sparkles* Category:Albums